Long goodbyes
by mary-jane2
Summary: I dont know how to describe it! Just read for urself..Ita my first fic ever! Plz R/R


I do NOT own Harry Potter! And tht is my FIRST fic. Plz R/R 

P.S Im terribly sorry tht last time everythin` messed up! Now its better! 

Long goodbyes.

By Ms. Moony(or mary-jane)

(Song by the Camel)

Hermione was sittin` on a couch near the fire.Three years ago past `till she graduated from Hogwarts. It was the worst day of her life. She `n` Harry were a couple those days. Ron was happy for his two best friends `n` he also found his girl- Lavender Brown ( Now she is Weasley;)). `Mione remembered those words. "U were meant to be together" spoke Ron when he met them, yes it was true the WERE meant to be together. But one day somethin` happened that changed their lifes forever.

||| Flashback. Middle of June, 7th year|||

`Mione was sittin` in the library preparing` for NEWTs. It was her final year at Hogwarts school. Readin` a book for Defence against the Dark Arts test, she shut it. "I can`t read this stupid book anymore!" she said. " I`m getting` sick of all this rubbish", she put a book back on the shelf. Where`s Harry anyway? He supposed to come here too! Well, maybe he is in Hogsmeade…she went back to Grryfindor common room. " Hello Hermione! Its great to see u!" said the portret of the Fat Lady as `Mione said "Quidditch elf", the portret opened `n` she entered common room. Goin` streght to boys dormitory she almost forgot that she didn`t allowed in there. But everythin` was empty. With confused look on her face she came down to common room again. "Yeah, I think he went to Hogsmeade!"  guessed she `n` then decided to go up to her dormitory to get a good sleep. The door to her room was locked. "Oh almost forgot."she said  "Alohomora!" `Mione enterd the room.The first she saw is Harry `n` Parvati on Parvati`s bed, half-naked, kissin`. She couldn`t watch this anymore, `Mione stormed out of the room, she heard only. "Mione wait!!!" shouted Harry, but `Mione didn`t want to hear him. She ran up for her only hidin` place- Moanin` Myrtle bathroom. Harry saw where she ran and followed her. He saw `Mione cryin`  more miserably than Myrtle herself, near one of the sinks. "Harry go away!! "I don't want to hear or see u ever again!"  she shouted sobbin`. "Mione! What u saw, its not true! I love u not Parvati!" Harry said grabbin` her arm. "U love me?" she said sarcastically. "U used me! All this time u were hangin` out with Parvati! I`m not goin` to forgive u! Never! Ever! I don't want to hear ur voice or see ur face! Leave me alone! Forget that I exist!" after her final words she was gone. "GONE!"

|||End of flashback|||

Those words flop in Miones head. "Never….ever" she kept repeatin`. Mione never admitted that she missed Harry. She missed his kisses on her lips and neck. She missed his wonderful green eyes. She missed him. `Course she missed Ron too, but she kept in tuxh with him by owl post. Mione didn't hear anything` from Harry for three long years. "Im goin` to his house right now!" she said to herself and decided to apparate there.

||| Long goodbyes

Make me so sad

I have to leave right now

U know I hate to go

But I know its for the better|||

Mione was standin` near a small house.  She looked at the house and thought. "What`s wrong? Did he ever went for a walk?". Door was closed like it was never opened before. She decided to give Harry surprise. "I want him back…I …er…luv him!" she said to herself as she opened the door. "Did I just said I luv him?" mione asked herself again. "Yes," said a little was at the back of her head.

The house was small in `Mione`s opinion. She opened the door `n` found kitchen on the right `n` small bedroom on the left. She walked to the bedroom. There was a man sittin` on a bed. `Mione cant believe it, but it was Harry. He was sittin` on a bed `n` starin` into space as he kept repeatin`. "What`ve I done! What`ve I done!" He didn't even turned `round when he heard sound of opening` door behind him. He just simply said "Go away!" in a rude sort of voice. Than he turned around. His jaw fell open. Harry stand up and started to walk backwards…"No, it cant be" he said to himself. He was still walkin` backwards and than he passed out.

"Harry, love, u ok?" harry heard `Miones words but didn't open hes eyes. "Did she just called me love???" he thought horriefied. "Harry, harry" he heard again. "I missed u, I want u back, all this years, cuz long goodbyes were makin`me so sad, I need u Harry, I love u!" the last words she said sobbin`.

||| Long goodbyes

Make me sooo sad

Forgive my livin` now!

U know I miss u so, and days we spent together|||

"Harry! Say something`, I bed u, forgimme for everythin` I said three years ago…" 

"Forgimme?" harry thought  "Im the one who need to day those things, I need to apologise to her for everythin`. "She said she wanted me back…God…than I say what I wanted to say to her for soo long." "Mione, darlin`, u don't need to apologise, im the one who need, three years ago was an accident, Parvati planned all this, I fell for her trap, I never liked her, I love u, deeply, u r the only thing Ive in the world,only, I promise Ill never hurt u again, never." Finally I said it…

Mione stared at him speechless. "I…i…i…" she said "I…for..give…u" "everythin`" she added. Than mione dad something` unexpected. She kissed him. It wasn't just a normal kiss. It was a kiss tht showed Harry how she wanted him back, how she needed him. Her lips were soo sofr `n`warm. "OMG" thought Harry. " Am I dreamin`? No it wasn't a dream it was real. Than Mione pulled back to get some air, she stared at Harry with her eyes full of tears. "Please, don't cry! I cant see u like this!" said Harry rubbin` away her tears. "Im cryin` cuz Im happy" answeared Mione crackin` a smile. And than she lyed on his bed.

"Come" she said. " Mione, said Harry starin` derectly in her eyes. I don't think we should to this right now" But her last sentence was everythin` Harry needed. "Ill do anything` to show tht Ill love u forever" she said crashin` her lips with his and she pulled him tighter.

|||Ten years later|||

Mione Potter was sittin` in the library reading` a book bout dark arts. It was ten years later as she stepped to Harry`s house and said tht she loved him and wanted him back. She still remembered th scenes tht night. It was the most wonderful night in her life. After bout a few month the got married. `N` after three months, Mione born a beautiful girl with precious green eyes and soon her hair become bushy. Nine years past and now Mione was sittin` in library as usual and Harry was teachin` his class. They were teachers at Hogwarts School now. Harry teache Defence against the Dark Arts `n` Mione teaches Charms. Their daughter was stayun` with them in school. The next year will gonna be her first year at Hogwarts…

"I cant read this stupid book anymore!" said Mione. "Im sick of all this rubbish!" she shut the book `n` put it on a shelf. "Wheres Harry anyway? He supposed to come to the library too!" Than she heard her daughter runnin` up to catch her. "Mum, mum!" she shouted. "Whats is it, Gilly?" "Father told me to say to u tht he cant come to the library, he askes u o come to the Great Hall", said Gillian to her  mother. "Okay" answeared Mione. As she went neae a Great Hall soor, it opened and she saw a big balloons with words. "HAPPY 30th B-DAY MIONE!" `N` than everybody jumped from their hidin` place and shouted "Surprise!"

Mione went speechless. "Thank u everyone" she managed to say, Thts wonderful!" "Not as wonderful and beautiful as u~" said the voice behind her. "HARRY!" she turned around and jumped on him. "Ohhh…" said harry smiling`. "Here is my present for u" he said as he pulled out a little velvet box. Inside was a gorgerous necklace, gold, diamonds, and a bif heart which said. "MAY DREAMS LL NEVER END. LOVE 4EVER". Mione stared at the necklace and than turned to Harry and said. "This is the most wonderful present I ever got" "And Harry bout the presents… I ve also got a present for u" "Really?" asked Harry with a huge grin on his face. "So what is it?" "Im pregnant" answeared Mione with her eyes sparkling`. "God!" shouted harry and he grabbed Mione and spin her around. They both started laughin`. And than Harry said looking` in her eyes. "They were long goodbyes, but dreams will never end" 

The end


End file.
